Sisters till the end
by BrazillianCherryBlossom
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are new to school and have to face Sasuke's group cause no one will ... Sasuaku hinanaru


HI YES I KNOW ANOTHER STORY WELL THIS ONE I THINK YOUR GOING TO LIKE IT A LOT ,HERE WE GO !!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura Haruno and Hinata Huggya are half sisters who are going to a new school were there cousin go to but what the girl don't know is that there cousin Neji and his group who the leader is Sasuke . What they dont know is that this group pretty much gets worshiped by everyone in the school and if you ever get a red slip be aware cause the Uchia is going to make life a living hell with his group . Oh and Neji hates Hinata cause she's the heiress of the Huggya clan and Sakura is the heiress of the Haruno clan . Sakura's mom had Sakura with Hinata's dad but they never got married and Sakura mom died and Hinata's mom had already died before and know there father is also dead leaving the Haruno and Huggya money with them which is a lot . On with the story !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sakura Haruno was a very kind person and she was also very out going not shy and always faked smiles she always standing up for everyone ,she had long butt length pink hair beautiful emerald eyes she was beautiful . Hinata Huggya was a very kind and shy person she always smiled and stuttered but she mostly never stands up for someone. the sports these two beauties played were cheerleader's, gymnastics , dance , karate, Marcel arts , soccer and tennis and they also could play the getiar and pino and Sakura could sing very well but she has only sang in Hinata's face, these girls were very smart and very rich but they were not snobby they had jobs even though they could have whatever they wanted. These two girls were sisters and never maid friends because they don't want to get separated ( sorry forgot something Sakura is a black belt on karate and Marcel arts Hinata is a red belt in Marcel arts and brown in karate Sakura started before her) from one another. these girls never involved them self with party's never did anything bad what so ever . Sakura and Hinata barely talked to anyone UN less they are in cheer or any other sports they usually stay unemotional Why well people didn't know they were rich and if they did people would only like the money so they keep there life a secret .

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEe-

SMASH

Sakura Haruno got out of her bed and walked to the hall way and blasted music through the upstair's room to wake her sister Hinata up which was a very hard thing to do.

* * *

"!!!!! STOP DROP ROLL " Hinata said and fell off her bed ( hehe)

" first day of school get your ass up " Sakura yelled at Hinata who said colorful words ( just amgin Hinata swearing hehe)

" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHY MEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Hinata said and went down stares

* * *

when Sakura was done she went to the kitchen and saw Hinata cooking brekfest

" what's cooking my sister " Sakura asked

" eggs and baky ( i know it's sp wrong my new word )" Hinata said

Both girl's look really pretty Sakura had a Minny black skirt on with a tank top that said bite me and had on high heel wages she looked very pretty , Hinata had a similar outfit but her's had legging under her skirt and had a shirt that said don't hate appreciate . These girl's really new how to dress .

" ok were gonna be late for school so let's go " Sakura said and got beacon from the pan, Hinata did the same .

" what car are we taking " Hinata asked and said thank you to the made for getting there back pack's

" were walking we live a half a mile away race ya" Sakura said and took off her shoes and ran to the gate and opened it .

" hey no fair you started first " Hinata said while taking off her shoes and running after Sakura .

* * *

Naruto was watching as two hot new girl's were running to the front one with pink hair and then that's were he saw her the girl he has been looking for all his life a girl with black hair and white eye's She was beautiful in his eye's .

" hey Naruto what are you looking at " Shika asked

" look at the new girl's there so hot " Naruto said looking in there direction and all boy's atiton turned to the two girl's running around like 4 yearold's .

" i like pinky " The leader of the group Said

* * *

" Hinata were gonna be late " Sakura said and started walking to the main office. and Hinata was behind her . That's when they reached the office and got there scdule, the bell already rang so the girl's were alone in the hall way .

" Race yah to class " Hinata said and started running but Sakura caught up easily , they both ran and both got there at the same time and were lauphing really hard when they got inside the class room everyone was looking at them . until the teacher said " may i help you " Kakashi asked the two beauties.

" yah this is our class " Hinata said giving him the note the princable gave them .

" very well you guy's can sit in the middle of Sasuke Naruto Shika sai and Neji " Kakshi sai and the whole class gasped .

" hey that's not fair why can they sit next to them there not spacial " A girl said and others agreed that went on about 20 minute's and class ended with sakura and Hinata just standing there .

" well Hinata lunch time let's go " sakura said and started walking out of class .

" hey wait up " Hinata said and caught up. that's when a girl with brown hair and brown eye's stopped them .

" hi im tenten " The said girl said

' im hinata and this is Sakura " Hinat said and pointed at Sakura .

" do you wanna eat with me please " Tenten asked and Hinata looked at Sakura for approval and Sakura said yes .

" ok let---" Tenten could not finish because people were crowding around the entrances and saying fight fight fight fight fight .

" what's up what's happening " Hinata asked

" well Lee got a red slip so that means's he is getting beat up right now " Tenten said with a frown.

"why " Hinata asked

" well yesterday lee was walking and spilled water on sai's shoes so he got a red slip and now he's getting beat up " Tenten explained and Sakura got really mad

" That's stuiped " Sakura said and started walking throw the crowd .

" oh no we have to stop her you really don't know what they will do to her there not afraid to hurt her they have girlfriend's and the--" Teneten didn't finish cause Hinata put her hand on Tenten's mouth.

" Sakura's got this there the ones who need to be afraid " Hinata said and pointed to Sakura holding sasuke hand behind his back and people gasping .

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

" what the hell are you doing " Sakura asked has she graped Sasuke's hand and everyone gasping and Sasuke and his group looking Shocked.

" There is no fucking reason to be hitting him he drooped water on your friend's shoes water you fucking ass hole " Sakura said really mad seeing lee wide eyed and bleeding .

" do you know who your messing with Sakura " Neji said

" shut the fuck up Neji get over your self " Sakura said and evreyone was confused how she new Neji . That's when Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and told Hinata to come and help her get lee .

" you piece of shit " Hinata said to Neji before leaving .

* * *

" Neji how do you know them " Sasuke asked and still surprised that a girl a new girl stood up to him.

" there my cousin " neji said and walked away

* * *

OK THAT WAS IT IF YOU LIKE IT THEN REVIEW I NEED 2 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE BYE


End file.
